Blind
by didsomeonesayventus
Summary: "He looked up a second too late- or was it early?" REQUESTED BY Ventus-Data! M for some gore and violence.
1. Blind

Sora was taking deep and even breaths even as he ran for his life. Quite literally. He glanced back to see Saïx still pursuing him, Donald, and Goofy. He veered off of his course "Guys! Split!" He honestly hated that Kairi had to watch this inconvenient truth about having adventures in saving the universe.

Ugh, Kairi. The very thought of her sent his mind reeling away into typical boyish things of his age. Oh that hair was gorgeous now, and her eyes got BLUER if that was even possible. She'd gotten a really cute taste in outfits, although Sora would've felt better if it was a little longer and not so clingy. That slightly blocky figure she had when she was younger had become a very... interesting curve.

He didn't even realize he had ran straight into one of Saïx's claymores until he rammed into it, catching it in his chest so hard he seemed to lose all air. He was familiar with the feeling and quickly tried to get himself back up to his fighting standard-

"SORA!" Kairi screamed at him.

He looked up a second too late- or was it early?

It didn't matter as moments later there was a bloodcurdling, agonized scream as Saïx's claymore ripped across Sora's eyes.

Sora's Keyblade dropped from his hands and into light before it even hit the ground, his hands groping at the bloody, liquid mess that was once his eyes. Kairi's warning trickled away to shocked silence. She had NEVER seen that much blood anywhere. Riku- while he still looked like the Heartless who had claimed he was Ansem -had the taut look of fear.

Saïx grabbed Sora by his jacket and slammed him against the wall. "So, Keybearer, how does it feel?" Sora felt all over Saïx's hand. His scream had softened to sobbing whimpers the moment Saïx grabbed him. "I-I can't see...! T-that's not fair!" he cried. Saïx chuckled and pressed one of the still bloody spikes against Sora's chin, causing Sora to seize up and try to get away "It's amusing how you still stick to your 'fairness'-"

There was a metal clang as something snapped Saïx's head away. He dropped Sora in surprise, and he fell to his knees and wiped at the ground while whimpering "What's going on?!"

Donald and Goofy, meanwhile, were completely losing it; Sparks were flying off of Donald's wand and Goofy's shield- the thing that had saved Sora -was soaring through the air in a blur. Sora had grown to be their SON. An assault like that was begging for the Luna Diviner to get his death as slow and painful as they were willing to let it be.

Needless to say Saïx fell without a single hitch at their hands.

Kairi and Riku rushed towards Sora, but Goofy held up his hand "Now hold on, he needs some space." Donald was already at Sora's side and trying to fix him up "He's in good hands, guys." Kairi stuttered out "B-but-" Riku grabbed her shoulder and very stiffly turned her to him while bending down to her eye level "Things will be alright Kairi." His voice was flat and emotionless "They wouldn't let anything happen to Sora." He hoped and prayed he was right as guilt and self-blame continued pooling in his stomach.

Sora was still crying, but greatly reassured by the feeling of Goofy stroking his cheek and brushing his hair and murmuring all sorts of things and the low humming mumble of Donald casting what sounded like a very complex Cure spell. He bit down on his lip, realizing his nightmare had come to pass.

He was blind.

Sightless.

Lost in the darkness forever.

The only thing he saw was inky black. No more cocky smiles from Riku- hell he didn't even know what Riku looked like now. Just Ansem. His last look at his best friend was the face of someone who he deemed long ago absolutely evil. And then Kairi... He'd never get to see Kairi again. His sun, moon, and stars were all pulled away from him. He had his whole world ripped from under his feet.

"Now Sora, everything is gonna be okay." He heard Goofy say. What he missed was the way Goofy said it and the glance he gave to Donald that belied the meaning of a question towards the duck. Donald paused his spellcasting and said carefully "Nobody's gonna hurt you anymore."

Donald was pulling every ounce of his mana to try and fix Sora's sight, but it was too late. He was completely, totally, 100% blind and there was nothing they could do. All he really could do was stop the bleeding and reknit the skin into a scar. Sora would be lucky if he wouldn't have to wear a bandage to hide the scarring for the rest of his life.

Sora felt a bandage being wrapped around his face "Sora, you're gonna have to wear this so your eyes can get better, okay?" Sora felt his stomach sink. He knew what that meant. He KNEW that it meant they couldn't do anything.

His hands scrambled at the bandage, suddenly hysterical as he tried to remove it "No! NO! Y-you guys can do SOMETHING! I-I KNOW you can!" Goofy and Donald looked at each other sadly- they were all too aware of Sora's fear -and Donald whispered "I-I've tried everything-"

"TRY SOMETHING ELSE!" Sora screamed at them. He put his face in his hands "Please!"

Goofy and Donald hugged him, unable to voice their apologies any other way.

After a short moment like that Sora let them put on the bandages without any struggle. He was lifeless anyways with the way he sat there with his wet hands in his lap, his head tilted slightly with a sorrowful, vacant expression, and the steady hiccuping of his breaths.

After checking to make sure the bandage was nice a tight but not too much so and didn't press down on Sora's hair too much, Goofy called over to Riku and Kairi, who- at the moment -were hugging each other "Well, if ya wanna come over you can now."

Kairi ran over unhesitantly, skidding onto her knees and cupping Sora's face so that it faced hers "Sora! Sora are you alright?"

Sora tried syncing the face he remembered with her voice, and then croaked out "Not really..."

Now that Kairi had a better look at the injury, it was less blood than she thought it was- more like very distilled blood that had been mixed in with tears and something else. Still, seeing him like this made everything about her seize up and panic.

Riku knelt next to him and gently touched his shoulder.

Sora jolted at the touch, but settled in again "That was Riku, right?"

Riku nodded, then hastily corrected himself "Y-yeah."

Sora's hand wound up Riku's kneeling leg, then his chest, shoulders, and finally stopped at his face. Sora brushed his cheek a bit while his other hand did the same for Kairi. When he was sure he knew where both of them were, he pulled them into a tight, mournful hug.

They sat there, wondering what was going to happen now.

* * *

WEEE VENTUS-DATA ASKED FOR SOME BLIND SORA A LA ANOTHER FIC OF MINE AND THIS JUST POPPED UP :D May or may not continue, so for now I guess it'll be a one shot.

Now let's play "Which line did I recycle?"


	2. Sightless

Making their way back through The Castle That Never Was had an incredibly slower pace because of Sora's injury. He either had his hand trailing a wall or railing or had his Keyblade out as an impromptu cane. He occasionally fidgeted with his bandages, but would resume walking with a solemn, languid pace that didn't suit him. Everyone but him would handle the fights, and he would "stand on the sidelines" and provide as much help as he could.

Needless to say he felt fucking USELESS.

No one really noticed among the stains and liquids already on his cheeks that he refused to wipe up- perhaps to save the shattered bits of a healthy ego -but he was crying every fight. Wasn't HE the one who lead the party? Wasn't HE the one who held everyone up? Not to mention KAIRI was fighting now, the thought sending his stomach hurtling down the dozens of floors of the castle beneath him.

After some silence on the stairway outside, Sora accidentally knocked Kairi's shin pretty hard with his Keyblade "OW!"

Sora bit his lip, turned his head away, continued walking on, and mumbled "S-sorry I-I should... watch... where I'm going."

Kairi hopped on one foot while giving Sora a stunned look "Sora..." she sighed and set her leg down "Sora it's fine-"

He continued, the Kingdom Key swiping at empty air "It's not-"

She grabbed his shoulder and jerked him around "Sora it's FINE."

Sora still turned his head away from her "No, it's not-"

"Sora you listen to me right now!" Kairi snapped at him. Sora jumped at how forceful she was. Kairi sighed, then brushed aside one of his bangs "It's alright, you're getting use to... this." She refused to say the "B" word "Making a mistake like that means you're learning how to adapt, okay?"

Sora pulled away and resumed walking "As you wish."

Riku and Kairi looked at each other worriedly. They couldn't do anything with a downtrodden hero. They glanced back at Donald and Goofy, who'd been hanging around in the back while looking extremely guilty. Kairi sighed: Riku was a guilty mess over Darkness- which she really felt wasn't that much of his fault at all and it had lots of useful advantages -and now Sora, Donald, and Goofy all blamed themselves for Sora losing his sight. Was she the only one without any emotional problems? Well, actually there was a few: she really wanted to get out of this brooding atmosphere. It was starting to make her sick to her stomach.

She put her hands on her hips "Hey all you angsting boys, listen up!"

Everyone stopped and looked at her. Kairi made eye contact with everyone- well not with Sora for obvious reasons. She then resumed "Okay, I know what happened... I know it hurt a lot." She looked at Sora in particular as she emphasized "A LOT."

Everyone shuffled a bit.

Kairi resumed "But there's no reason to blame ourselves. At all." She walked over and grabbed Donald and Goofy's hands "You already had your hands tied up," she went over and also brought Riku "I don't care if you weren't able to get to him because neither could I," and then she very gently- with three pairs of hands shifting over to one -grabbed Sora's Keyblade to help him over "And no one has perfect reflexes."

Surrounded by her little party she said in a very final matter "The only person to blame for what happened is dead." her tone started shifting into anger "Heck, the only reason you got in that fight was because... b-because..." Kairi had to wipe at her eyes and take a few deep breaths. She finished her sentence with cold anger "The only reason that happened was because he was willing to make such a violent, cheating, absolutely unforgivable attack on a kid and then taunt at him about it right in his face."

Sora was turned away from her. He felt sad that she was slipping into so much rage and distress over the ordeal.

Meanwhile, Kairi grouped up everyone's hands in the center of their little circle "We've still got one more to take down, and Xemnas is just as guilty for creating this horrible Organization in the first place." she smiled at them "But we can take him if we just quit moping around, okay? No one here is to blame," she directed herself at Sora "There's nothing to fear," she shook everyone's hand "and we're all still strong."

Everyone's heart seemed lifted at her little speech, so Kairi got her Keyblade out again and began walking. Sora stopped, tilting his head to the side, then began running "Your majesty!"

Following Sora's now quite good hearing skills lead the group to King Mickey and Ansem the Wise. The old ruler took one look at Sora and frowned deeply, then said "Sora, the rest is up to you." he then muttered "Roxas, I doubt you can hear me, but... I am sorry."

Mickey reached for him "Ansem!"

"My heart is telling me what I must do! Please, allow me to do what it says!"

Mickey shook his head "No!" he jumped at Riku touching his shoulder, then exclaimed "Riku!"

Riku shook his head "His heart's decided, we can't change that."

Then a dark figure swooped into the scene through darkness "I was wondering who would dare interfere with my Kingdom Hearts." Xemnas turned to them "And look, here you all are." he grinned at Sora's disabled state "How convenient for me."

Sora knew that voice, and something... darker stirred in his broken state "You!"

Xemnas only chuckled and turned to his old master "Ansem the Wise... You look pathetic."

"Have your laugh." he sighed "I deserve as much for failing to see you for the fool you are." Xemnas merely countered his statement "Students do take after their teachers."

Sora suddenly interrupted everything with a low growl "Shut. Up." Everyone turned to the blind boy taking slow steps forward "Just SHUT. UP."

Xemnas watched him in amusement "Oh? Is that a challenge, Sora?"

Sora pointed his Keyblade at him "You act like you haven't done anything wrong and nothing makes me more mad."

Riku walked up to him "Sora-"

Sora barked at him "Riku I don't need you helping me!" Riku stopped abruptly, stunned by the change. Sora kept his nonexistent gaze on where he figured Xemnas was "Say, do you see these bandages? You see this blood? And don't tell me that you don't." Xemnas chuckled some more "No, all I see is a pawn-"

"SHUT UP!" Sora yelled at him. He felt his bandages get a little more wet from tears, but he continued "Guess who did this to me? Guess who did this to a guy who's honestly supposed to be living out an ordinary life and dealing with school and bullies instead of creeps like you?" his even voice broke into fury no one knew Sora possessed "ONE OF YOUR STUPID LACKEYS! BECAUSE NONE OF YOU PEOPLE SEE A PERSON ANYMORE! ALL YOU SEE ARE PAWNS AND EMPTY SHELLS!"

"Sora, you gotta calm down!" Goofy called over. Mickey and Donald quickly agreed

"This isn't like you!"

"Sora this isn't the right time to get mad!"

Kairi ran up to him "Sora, calm down-"

He shook away her hand "Do you know what else you've done?! You've killed our innocence!" He pointed at Kairi "You killed HER innocence!"

Kairi didn't know what to say about that remark as Sora continued "You had to drag her into this! You just HAD to didn't you?!"

Xemnas seemed unaffected by Sora's hysterics "Well you just had to meddle with things and be difficult with us." he laughed a little "Honestly I thought that even a dense child like you could see that."

Sora suddenly charged at Xemnas "I'M BLIND FOR LIFE BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Riku stepped forward "Wait! Sora-"

Sora made a swing at Xemnas- it was unfortunately about five feet off and he ended up slamming into the wall behind him with a sickening crack. As Sora stumbled back from the wall and trying to tend to his bloody nose, Xemnas said with disappointment and anticipation "You missed."

Sora turned back and started swinging with more than physical blindness "JUST SHUT UP YOU MONSTER!"

That's when Riku went into overdrive "Sora stop!"

Sora was finally intercepted by Xemnas, who had pulled out a single ethereal blade "You're such an amusing child."

In all this drama, Ansem's machine had been ignored. It beeped alarmingly, causing Xemnas to suddenly flee. Riku grabbed Sora and rushed over to hold everyone back from the explosion that followed.

* * *

AHH SOMEONE LEAKED DAYS HD THE GUY'S USERNAME IS CYBERMAN65 IT'S ALL THERE ADHASFKSDPVG"SBVJSC


End file.
